Jessica (Mean Big Sister)
Jessica Andrews (born Jessica Denise Andrews) is a GoAnimate character created by DeVario Lopez. She is the main protagonist/antagonist and title character of the series "Mean Big Sister." She is currently 11 years old and is the oldest child of Jerry and Kate Andrews. In the series, she is depicted as a cunning, intelligent, sneaky, rowdy and rebellious girl. However, at times, she is shown as caring, friendly and attentive. Jessica earned the moniker "Mean Big Sister" due to her tendency to amuse herself by doing mean things to her baby sister Ashley just to make her cry. Although as the series went on, she has mellowed considerably. Jessica has made several appearances in non-"Mean Big Sister" videos. Trivia * Her date of birth is January 2, 2004. * The city she lives in is called GoTown, USA. * Her usual outfit consists of blue jeans, a red hoodie with a smiley face and dark gray sneakers. * She attends Myrtle Creek Elementary School in GoTown, where she is currently in 5th grade. * Although she is a troublemaker at times, she still holds an 'A' average at school and consistently makes the honor roll. * She was a huge fan of the show VeggieTales when she was younger. * Her ethnicity is English, Irish and Native American. * Despite her small frame, she is rather strong and knows how to fight. * She can perform the "bullet-time kick" from "The Matrix." * She can also shoot fireballs from the palms of her hands, although she rarely does this unless she gets angry enough. * She has a crush on a boy named Jason Ranford, who is in 7th grade. * Her favorite type of music is 80s and 90s hip-hop. * Her favorite colors are red and orange. * Her favorite restaurant is Sizzler. * Her favorite sports team is the San Francisco 49ers. * She has been best friends with Julie Harris since kindergarten. * She likes listening to Christmas music all year. * Her middle name, Denise, comes from her maternal grandmother. Appearances Main Series *Mean Big Sister (official series produced by Sichoassdown Productions) (January 2014 - present) * The Mean Big Sister Series (a separate series produced by Cloud Connect II) (2015) Movies *Jessica's Escape: A Mean Big Sister Movie (June 2014) *Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (2014/Unfinished) *TheGoAnimateGuy67 Movie(Currently known as salli) *The Mean Big Sister/Collins Family Movie (Youtube Movie) Specials * The Mean Big Sister/Collins Family Halloween Special (October 2014) * The Pie Man's Christmas Carol: A Collins Family Special (as the Ghost of Christmas Future) (December 2014) * A Collins Family Easter Special (April 2014) Other Notable Appearances * The Collins Family (Episode 33: The Rodriguez Family) (March 2014) * Happy St. Patrick's Day from All of My GoAnimate Characters (March 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 37: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part I) (April 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 38: When Ivy Met Ashley, Part II) (May 2014) * Happy Mother's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (May 2014) * Happy Father's Day from the Collins and Andrews Families (June 2014) * The Collins Family (Episode 50.5: The Wedding Finale) (September 2014) * Cloud Connect II News: Interview for the Main Series (December 30, 2014) Series (Cartoon Shows) Mean Big Sister Series (Cloud Connect II) * The Big Mean Sister (Season 1 Episode 1) On Goanimate: January 1st, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * The Andrews Family & Julie visits the Johnson's Family (Season 1 Episode 2) On Goanimate: January 3, 2015 On Youtube: January 5th, 2015 * Jessica and Julie goes out to eat (Season 1 Episode 3) On Goanimate: January 11, 2015 On Youtube: January 12, 2015 * Jessica's Special Surprise on Valentine's Day (Season 1 Episode 4) On Goanimate: February 10, 2015 & on Youtube: February 14, 2015 * The Andrews Family having 3rd child (Season 1 Episode ?) on Goanimate: --/--/2015 & on Youtube: --/--/2015 Category:Characters Category:Fan-on Category:Fan-made Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Mean Big Sister Category:Fictional Characters